A Killer Among Us
A Killer Among Us is a case featured in Criminal Case, appearing as the one-hundred twelfth case of the game. It is the fifty-sixth case of Pacific Bay and the final one to take place in the Paradise City district. Plot Previously, Frank had volunteered to escort Danny Moto to the police station so he could give testimony about the "sixth man", the mastermind of the Mennagio heist. When Chief Marquez heard Frank getting into a car crash, she sent Amy and the player to the dam, where they found Frank cut in the head and Danny dead with a burn mark on his chest. During the investigation, Frank, Hannah, and Russell became suspects. Later, Chief Marquez got a report of a missing spike strip in the armory, confirming that the killer was from the police. Furthermore, Roxie became a suspect along with Karen Knight, who had gotten back together with Frank. Moreover, Hannah confessed that she had unwittingly helped the heist gang and so thought herself to be the "sixth man." Despite this, the team found enough evidence to arrest Frank as Danny's killer. Admitting to the crime, Frank said that Louis De Rico bribed him to leak information about the player's investigation into the heist. Although he wanted to stop, Frank said that Louis threatened to tell the player of his betrayal if he stopped giving information. After he acknowledged Louis was dead, Frank felt relieved, but soon panicked once again when Danny hinted that the "sixth man" was someone the team knew very well. Frank then stole a spike strip and a stun gun, offered to escort Danny, faked the car crash, electrocuted Danny with the slightly tweaked stun gun, and knocked himself out to avoid suspicion. hijacked the courtroom by holding Andrea hostage.]] In court, Judge Dante sentenced Frank to 40 years in jail without parole. However, Karen arrived in the courtroom and held Chief Marquez hostage, demanding Frank's release. Amy threatened to shoot Karen, but Chief Marquez ordered everyone to stand down and let them escape to avoid more deaths. Before leaving, Karen hinted that she was the "sixth man," and then left the court with Frank. and Russell wanted a moment of privacy, so they told the player to leave for the moment.]] Outside the courtroom, Russell finally admitted his true feelings to Amy before the two shared a kiss. The team later went back to the police station, where Chief Marquez told them to go after the fugitives' trail. The two went to the dam, where they found Karen's tablet, which (per Hannah) suggested that the pair were going into the Wastes, which according to Roxie, was a polluted desert with fierce sandstorms and unforgiving weather. Meanwhile, the two also found Karen's files about the heist in the junkyard. Per Hannah, it was confirmed that Karen was the "sixth man" and that she arranged the heist as a diversion so that Louis could steal the plutonium for her. When Louis died, however, Karen got Frank to steal the plutonium during the murder investigation. Russell said that Frank had done this willingly to get back his family. After Hannah and Roxie helped Amy and the player prepare for their trip to the Wastes, Chief Marquez wished them good luck and told them to go to the Wastes before Frank and Karen could get away. Summary Victim *'Danny Moto' (killed during his transfer to the police station) Murder Weapon *'Stun Gun' Killer *'Frank Knight' Suspects C112FKnight.png|Frank Knight C112RCrane.png|Russell Crane C112HChoi.png|Hannah Choi C112KKnight.png|Karen Knight C112RSparks.png|Roxie Sparks Killer's Profile *The killer knows electronics. *The killer drinks whiskey. *The killer is a gambler. *The killer is a man. *The killer's blood type is A+. Crime Scenes C112S1A.png|Hydroelectric Dam C112S1B.png|Crashed Cop Car C112S2A.png|Junkyard C112S2B.png|Broken Casino Signs C112S3A.png|Police Arsenal C112S3B.png|Weapons Locker Steps Chapter 1 *Investigate Hydroelectric Dam. (Clues: Victim's Body, Spike Strip; New Suspect: Frank Knight) *Talk to Frank Knight about the attack and car crash. (New Crime Scene Unlocked: Junkyard) *Investigate Junkyard. (Prerequisite: Frank interrogated; Clues: Danny’s Briefcase, Puzzle) *Examine Danny’s Briefcase. (Result: Faded Plan) *Examine Faded Plan. (Result: Drawing Details) *Analyze Drawing Details. (09:00:00; New Suspect: Hannah Choi) *Ask Hannah Choi about her secret project. (Prerequisite: Drawing Details analyzed) *Examine Puzzle. (Result: Fingerprint) *Examine Fingerprint. (New Suspect: Russell Crane) *Ask Russell Crane about his fingerprints on the puzzle. (Prerequisite: Fingerprint identified) *Examine Spike Strip. (Result: Unknown Substance) *Analyze Unknown Substance. (03:00:00; Attribute: The killer drinks whiskey; Profile updated: Frank drinks whiskey) *Autopsy Victim's Body. (18:00:00; Attribute: The killer knows electronics) *Go to Chapter 2. (No stars) Chapter 2 *Investigate Police Arsenal. (Available after unlocking Chapter 2; Clues: Broken Pieces, Arms Locker) *Examine Broken Pieces. (Result: Necklace; New Suspect: Roxie Sparks) *Ask Roxie Sparks what her necklace was doing in the armory. (Prerequisite: Necklace restored) *Examine Arms Locker. (Result: Gold Coin) *Analyze Gold Coin. (12:00:00; Attribute: The killer is a gambler) *Investigate Broken Casino Signs. (Prerequisite: Gold Coin analyzed; Clues: Rap Sheet, Heist Equipment) *Examine Rap Sheet. (Result: Threat) *Ask Frank about the threat he wrote to Danny. (Prerequisite: Threat unraveled; New Suspect: Karen Knight; Profile updated: Frank is a gambler) *Talk to Karen Knight about what she was doing in the armory. (Prerequisite: Frank interrogated; Profiles updated: Karen knows electronics and drinks whiskey, Frank knows electronics) *Examine Heist Equipment. (Result: Graph) *Examine Graph. (Result: Graph Annotations) *Analyze Graph Annotations. (12:00:00) *Ask Russell about his strange graph. (Prerequisite: Graph Annotations analyzed; Profile updated: Russell knows electronics, drinks whiskey and is a gambler) *Go to Chapter 3. (No stars) Chapter 3 *Interrogate Hannah about how she helped the heist gang. (Available after unlocking Chapter 3; Profile updated: Hannah knows electronics and is a gambler) *Investigate Weapons Locker. (Available after unlocking Chapter 3; Clues: Filing Cabinet, Menu) *Examine Filing Cabinet. (Result: Torn Paper) *Examine Torn Paper. (Result: Court Sketch) *Question Karen about attending Danny’s trial. (Prerequisite: Court Sketch restored; Profile updated: Karen is a gambler) *Examine Menu. (Result: Lipstick) *Analyze Lipstick. (09:00:00) *Talk to Roxie about her relationship with Louis De Rico. (Prerequisite: Lipstick analyzed; Profile updated: Roxie drinks whiskey and is a gambler) *Investigate Crashed Cop Car. (All tasks before must be done first; Clues: Fishing Box, Smashed Pieces) *Examine Fishing Box. (Result: Stun Gun; Murder Weapon Registered: Stun Gun) *Examine Stun Gun. (Result: Blood) *Analyze Blood. (15:00:00; Attribute: The killer’s blood type is A+) *Examine Smashed Pieces. (Result: Whiskey Bottle) *Analyze Whiskey Bottle. (09:00:00; Attribute: The killer is a man) *Take care of the killer now! *Go to The Big Heist: Part 6. (No stars) The Big Heist: Part 6 *Investigate Hydroelectric Dam. (Available after unlocking The Big Heist; Clue: Locked Tablet) *Examine Locked Tablet. (Result: Karen’s Tablet) *Analyze Karen’s Tablet. (06:00:00) *Ask Roxie for more information about the Wastes. (Prerequisite: Karen’s Tablet analyzed; Reward: ' 20,000 Coins') *Investigate Junkyard. (Available after unlocking The Big Heist; Clue: Box of Electronics) *Examine Box of Electronics. (Result: Faded Folder) *Examine Faded Folder. (Result: Folder Contents) *Analyze Folder Contents. (09:00:00) *Ask Russell about Frank. (Prerequisite: Folder Contents analyzed; Reward: Burger) *Ask Hannah for help. (All tasks before must be done first) *Investigate Police Arsenal. (Prerequisite: Hannah interrogated; Clue: Broken Accessory) *Examine Broken Accessory. (Result: Helmet) *Ask Roxie for help to prepare your chase in the Wastes. (Prerequisite: Helmet restored; Reward: Biohazard Helmet) *Move on to a new crime (in The Wastes)! (1 star) Trivia *This is one of the only final cases of a district in which the killer does not appear as a suspect previously. *This is one of only eight cases in the game in which all of the suspects make an appearance after the case, the others being At the End of the Rope, In Plain Sight, Sinners and Saints, Slayer's End, How the East Was Won, Death in My Hand and Death as Old as Time. *As the case's name implies, all suspects, with the exception of Karen Knight, are main characters. **Consequently, this is one of nine cases in Pacific Bay where all suspects have appeared previously. *Due to content canon to the story, Amy started to experience nerve-wrecking moments, causing her to shake while holding her gun, causing her to animate during gameplay. *This is one of the cases in which both Amy and Frank interact with each other. Navigation Category:Cases Category:Cases in Pacific Bay Category:Paradise City